The present disclosure generally relates to a laboratory sample distribution system and to a laboratory automation system comprising such a laboratory sample distribution system.
Laboratory sample distribution systems can be used to transport samples between laboratory stations. A laboratory sample distribution system together with such laboratory stations can be denoted as a laboratory automation system.
A typical laboratory sample distribution system can have a plurality of sample container carriers arranged on a transport plane in order to carry sample containers. Such laboratory sample distribution systems are typically used for medical samples, wherein it is important that samples are not subject to contamination while being analyzed or while being transported on the transport plane.
However, laboratory sample distribution systems are complex, technical systems that can show error conditions in exceptional cases, for example, at occurrence of an earthquake. If manual action is required in order to bring the laboratory sample distribution system in a condition for further operation, the risk to contaminate samples and/or operating personal is high.
Therefore, there is a need for a laboratory sample distribution system that minimizes the need for manual action.